


The voice of autumn

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fragment of reflections about Tolkien's world;  the combination of imaginary and real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The voice of autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

In flights of birds at height of skies, in fallen crispy poplar leaves,  
In burning stars at an even sunset above a quiet sleeping floss,  
I saw the shadows that were skimming on stones of spectral vague alleys  
And sang for me in Sindarin their ballads with the mournful voice.  
  
The world was dying. And as farewell, in autumn forests snow melted,  
At mounts of the winged manhood white sparking floods fell down and crashed,  
And First Great Song was nearly finished, and Gods have heard the answer said,  
The End was near. All that's remained, were only ages. Not more than ages


End file.
